In recent years, light-emitting diodes or LEDs are being used increasingly as illuminants in vehicle headlights owing to their high degree of efficiency and their small dimensions. In order to achieve the necessary light intensity for the light functions on vehicles, hitherto, often several LEDs had to be operated together in a headlight. Thereby, the possibility arose to switch the several LEDs with a small time offset in a blinker, in order to thus produce in the observer the illusion of a light source moving or spreading out in the headlight. Such so-called dynamic blinkers are enjoying increasing popularity by the public.
Further technical developments in the light-emitting diodes have led to the fact that in the meantime a small number of light-emitting diodes or even a single light-emitting diode is sufficient, in order to achieve the necessary light intensity for the lighting function of a vehicle. Frequently, the necessary light intensity can be provided with a small number of modern, high-performance light-emitting diodes even more inexpensively than with numerous low-output ones, in any case a reduction in the number of the required light-emitting diodes leads to a simpler manufacture and accordingly lower manufacturing costs and is therefore attractive for the manufacturers. However, the smaller the number of the LEDs, the more jerky the change appears, when these are switched on and off in succession, and the illusion of a moved light source can be produced all the less convincingly.